The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Optical sights are conventionally used with firearms such as guns and/or rifles to allow a user to more clearly see a target. Conventional optical sights include a series of lenses that magnify an image and provide a reticle that allows a user to align a magnified target relative to a barrel of the firearm. Proper alignment of the optical sight with the barrel of the firearm allows the user to align the barrel of the firearm and, thus, a projectile fired therefrom, with a target by properly aligning a magnified image of the target with the reticle pattern of the optical sight.
While conventional optical sights adequately magnify an image and properly align the magnified image with a barrel of a firearm, conventional optical sights do not provide an illumination system that allows for adjustment of illumination of a reticle pattern of the optical sight. Furthermore, while conventional optical sights may include an illumination system for illuminating a reticle pattern, such systems do not typically include multiple power sources and are not responsive to environmental conditions.